


Memories You Bury Or Live By

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Khajiitka



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Ensemble Cast, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Кроссовер с к/ф «Тихоокеанский рубеж». После нападения кайдзю на Японию, Юри спешит из России домой, Виктор следует за ним. А у Якова остаётся целая Сибирская стена без защиты, новый рабочий егерь без экипажа и горстка весьма способных кадетов, ни у одного из которых нет дрифт-совместимого напарника.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 43





	Memories You Bury Or Live By

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories You Bury Or Live By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508928) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



— Витя, вернись, пока не поздно!

Маршал Яков Фельцман стоял посреди вертолётной площадки с непокрытой головой под проливным дождём. Виктор только устало улыбнулся ему в ответ. Этот разговор повторялся уже в сотый раз за последнюю неделю. Виктор хорошо знал своего командира: тот не скажет сейчас ничего нового, но не сможет отпустить просто так, не попытавшись снова вразумить.

— Я всё решил, — сказал Виктор и почувствовал, как несколько холодных капель затекли под ворот пальто. — Простите, но я не смогу выполнить вашу просьбу.

— Дело не во мне! — воскликнул Яков, побагровев лицом. — Кто будет защищать Сибирскую стену, если ты уйдёшь? Эти люди рассчитывают на тебя. На вас обоих!

— У вас есть другие пилоты. Другие егеря.

— Но нет _команды_! Всё, что у меня есть — это кучка кадетов, которые ни с кем не совместимы. Вы с Кацуки были лучшими, а Творец Истории...

— Творец Истории — всего лишь старичок третьей серии, — прервал Виктор и бросил взгляд в небо над водой: огромная платформа, которая тащила их егеря через Японское море, почти совсем скрылась из вида. — У вас есть новый, егерь пятой серии. Я слышал, монтаж уже завершён, верно? Вы обязательно найдёте ему хороших пилотов.

— Под моей ответственностью тысячи километров побережья Камчатки и Берингова моря, — сказал Яков, как будто Виктор этого не знал. Как будто не он провёл три последних года, бесконечно патрулируя и отбивая у врага каждый метр этого побережья. Как будто не он прикончил пятерых кайдзю, не допустив в стене ни единого пролома. — Если ты сейчас уедешь, ты отвернёшься от своей страны.

— А если мы останемся, то отвернёмся от страны Юри. Я не могу просить его об этом, — ответил Виктор, мельком обернувшись к ожидающему его вертолёту. Он и так слишком долго удерживал Юри вдали от дома.

— Да, их крепко потрепало, — признал Яков с тревожным лицом. А причин для тревог хватало: два егеря были уничтожены в бою, прежде чем вторжение кайдзю удалось остановить. Три пилота погибли, один впал в кому — серьёзный удар для японского корпуса. — Но я не понимаю, почему они послали именно _за вами_. Есть же другие экипажи...

Когда-то давно, когда Виктор впервые увидел записи симуляции высадок Юри и попросил стать его вторым пилотом, Юри просто собрал вещи и без раздумий отправился за ним в Шаттердом во Владивостоке. Теперь, спустя годы, Виктору пришла пора вернуть долг.

— Никто за нами не посылал. Я сам попросил о переводе, — признался Виктор. Его личные связи в Тихоокеанском оборонном корпусе позволили добиться одобрения запроса без лишней бюрократии и проволочек. — Юри никогда ни о чём меня не просил, но атака кайдзю прошла слишком близко к городу, где живёт его семья. Его это очень потрясло. Иногда он забывает, что в дрифте я слышу всё, о чём он думает. — Виктор улыбнулся и снова обернулся к вертолёту, где его ждал Юри. — Токийский Шаттердом не так уж далеко, мы сможем прийти на помощь, если вам потребуется подкрепление.

— Возможно, возвращаться вам будет уже некуда, — проворчал Яков. — Первой же атакой кайдзю разнесут нас до основания.

Маршал никогда не был склонен преувеличивать, и всё же сейчас Виктор не разделял его пессимизма. Он наклонился к командиру и поцеловал его в щёку.

— До свидания.

А затем, не оборачиваясь, направился к вертолёту, забрался внутрь, стряхивая с себя дождевую воду, и сказал пилоту, что они готовы отправляться. Юри взял его за руку, переплёл пальцы, спросил:

— Всё хорошо?

Вертолёт поднялся в воздух, и Виктор ещё раз взглянул вниз, на одинокую тёмную фигуру посреди Шаттердома. Яков всё ещё стоял на взлётной площадке, Виктор махнул ему рукой на прощание. И только тогда обернулся к Юри и улыбнулся так широко, как только смог:

— Конечно. Жду не дождусь снова оказаться в Японии.

***

Другие пилоты действительно были. Способные ребята, отличные кадеты, многообещающие бойцы. Яков всегда считал, что именно им он обязан ранним облысением, и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, какими грехами он заслужил столь хлопотную группу.

Если внимательно изучить их досье, то сомнений не оставалось: команду Тигровой Фурии должны составить Мила Бабичева и Юрий Плисецкий — два лучших кадета из всех, кого Академия выпускала за последние годы. Яков не встречал такого природного таланта к пилотированию с тех пор, как впервые увидел бой Виктора. Было совсем нетрудно представить их рядом в кабине егеря. Однако они оказались совершенно не совместимы для общего дрифта. Бесчисленное множество раз Яков пытался заставить их работать вместе, и каждый раз миссия заканчивалась катастрофой.

В их последней тестовой высадке на симуляторе они не только не смогли остановить атаку на Курильских островах, но и сами активно поспособствовали разрушению двух городов наравне с кайдзю. Закончилось всё это тем, что у их егеря внезапно расплавился ядерный реактор, а Мила с Юрой выбежали с тренировочной платформы, меча громы и молнии.

— Брось ты это дело, ничего у них не выйдет, — поджала губы генерал Лилия Барановская, просматривая на мониторах статистику последней миссии. — Тигровой Фурии нужен другой экипаж.

— Не понимаю... Их индивидуальные показатели одни из лучших, почти такие же, как у Виктора.

— Чтобы сложилась команда, нужно больше, чем просто два человека, — вздохнула Лилия. — Или ты забыл, каково это — находиться внутри егеря?

— Тогда, может, Гоша? Мы бы могли попробовать, у него за плечами много лет опыта, он предан делу, он...

— Он слишком эмоционален, чтобы быть хорошим пилотом. И кроме того, ты сам знаешь, что он не совместим ни с кем из них.

Права, как всегда. Вот уже несколько лет они оба пытались найти Георгию напарника, и каждый раз, когда вроде бы подбирали подходящую кандидатуру, нейромост при подключении давал сбой, тормозил и в итоге — обрывался.

— Может, стоит предложить ему одну из вакансий Академии Егерей? — продолжила Лилия. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это Гоша создал сценарии боёв для симулятора? Очень одарённый мальчик.

Да, для Георгия это была бы прекрасная возможность наконец проявить себя и свои навыки, найти своё место в программе и войне. Но их основной проблемы с экипажем для Тигровой Фурии это не решало. Последнюю мысль маршал Яков озвучил вслух. Вместо ответа Лилия протянула ему толстую папку.

— Я уже составила список потенциальных кандидатов и пригласила их на пробы. Завтра они будут здесь.

— Спасибо. — Яков пробежал взглядом по заголовкам документов и отметил, что в папке собраны пилоты со всего мира. Среди них встречались имена из всех крупных европейских и азиатских частей, а также недавних выпускников Академии. И у каждого — безупречное досье. — Надеюсь, хоть один из них подойдёт.

— Мы найдём кого-нибудь, — сказала Лилия. — У нас нет выхода.

***

Юра уже был сыт по горло пустыми поисками.

— В этой группе есть хоть кто-нибудь, на кого стоит тратить время?!

Мила сделала несколько больших глотков из бутылки с водой.

— Всего один, — сказала она, взглянув на толпу кандидатов в противоположной части зала. — Не думаю, что мы сойдёмся, его стиль очень... отличается. Но он может оказаться совместим с тобой.

— Сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Юра. Никто не мог бы за ним угнаться, кроме разве что Виктора. У которого и без него уже есть напарник. Юра тоже хлебнул воды и закрыл бутылку. — Пора завязывать с этой комедией.

Яков с Лилией стояли в стороне, делали заметки и тихо обсуждали между собой результаты каждого поединка. Лилия назвала ещё два имени, и двое парней вышли из толпы, остановились на матах в шаге от Юры и Милы.

Юра скривился. Он хорошо помнил обоих оппонентов — середнячки. Со своим он справился в считанные секунды, обманул ложным выпадом и опрокинул на спину одним ударом шеста. А когда поднял глаза, увидел, что Мила тоже прижимала своего противника к полу.

Лилия поджала губы, записала что-то в планшет и скомандовала:

— Следующий!

Новый оппонент Юры — Отабек Алтын — тоже не казался идеальным претендентом. Темноволосый и бесстрастный, он выглядел так, словно вообще случайно сюда попал, как будто ему и дела нет до всех этих испытаний. Кроме того, невысокий Отабек почти терялся из виду на фоне рослых широкоплечих солдат. Юра всего на несколько сантиметров был ниже него, так что наверняка ещё перерос бы его через год-два.

По крайней мере Отабек был крепко сбит: Юра ясно увидел, как под тканью майки перекатились рельефные мускулы, когда тот взял шест и взмахнул им пару раз на пробу. Юра занял оборонительную позицию. Отабек замахнулся в первый раз.

Юра быстро разгадал приём и парировал, с лёгкостью отразил удар. Несколько раз переступил, обманывая и проверяя противника, затем сделал выпад. Отабек отскочил в сторону и отбил Юрин шест. «А он быстрый», — отметил про себя Юра и отключил мозг, доверившись рефлексам. И когда увидел шанс для атаки, развернулся на одной ноге и выбросил перед собой руку.

Его шест замер в миллиметре от лица Отабека. Они уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

— Один — ноль, — вывел Юру из транса строгий голос Лилии.

За целое утро это был первый раз, когда Юре пришлось действительно стараться. До сих пор он почти играючи справлялся с противниками в рукопашной. С любым, кто был _не_ Виктор Никифоров.

— Ещё раз, — твёрдо сказал Юра и вновь занял позицию.

Они нападали снова и снова. Даже Мила прервала свой поединок, чтобы понаблюдать. Не то чтобы техника Отабека была идеальной — работа ног не отточена, а Лилия наверняка придралась бы к неправильной осанке, — но в целом его манера двигаться смотрелась настолько естественно и гармонично, что даже сложные приёмы, казалось, давались ему совсем без усилий.

— Два — два, — объявила Лилия, когда Юра, прокатившись по полу, растянулся на матах, сбитый с ног почти точной копией собственного приёма из предыдущего раунда.

Юра снова вскочил, взмахнул шестом по широкой дуге. Его некогда аккуратный полухвост растрепался, и теперь на каждый жест, на каждый шаг волосы яростно взметались вокруг лица. Теперь он старался уже не ради победы. Ну, ради неё, конечно, тоже, но больше всего Юре сейчас было интересно, что ещё предпримет Отабек, как себя поведёт. Повисшую в зале тишину зала тревожил только свист воздуха и глухой перестук двух тренировочных шестов.

Поединок наконец завершился со счётом четыре — три в пользу Юры. Они оба тяжело дышали, Отабек лежал на матах, раскинув руки, там же, где только что упал. Юра протянул ему ладонь, помог подняться. Если Отабек и был расстроен проигрышем, то ничем этого не выдал.

— Ты был хорош, — сказал Юра.

— Ты был лучше, — ответил Отабек, всё ещё не отпуская ладони — тёплой и мозолистой.

Лилия сделала отметку в планшете и что-то шепнула Якову на ухо. Юра с Отабеком обменялись взглядами.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лилия и хлопнула в ладоши. — Следующий кандидат, прошу.

— Нет, — сказал Юра. — С меня хватит.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Яков.

— Не надо продолжать. Отабек — мой второй пилот.

***

— Почему я? — спросил Отабек.

Юра только пожал плечами, покачался взад-вперёд, подпрыгнул бы от волнения, если бы металлическая броня не тянула вниз всем своим немалым весом.

— Фиг знает. Но ты ведь тоже это почувствовал, да? Я как будто _знал_ , что мы, ну... дрифт-совместимы.

Их костюмы уже прошли все необходимые проверки, система ожидала команды к старту, техники заканчивали диагностику. А Отабек всё никак не мог поверить, что вот-вот отправится в свой первый дрифт с Юрием Плисецким. Ему не с чем было сравнить, он до сих пор ни с кем не работал в связке, но он определённо понимал, о чём говорил Юра.

— Так ты выбрал меня не потому, что мы... уже встречались раньше?

— Встречались? — переспросил Юра удивлённо.

— Пять лет назад. Я проходил тренировочную программу для кадетов у себя в Казахстане, и меня отправили на стажировку в российскую Академию Егерей на несколько недель.

В Казахстане не строили собственных егерей, но по мере того, как война с кайдзю тянула свои щупальца во всё более отдалённые уголки мира, правительство наконец признало реальность угрозы того, что монстры могут прорвать оборону России и Китая и начать крушить страны внутри военного кольца. Отабек гордился тем, что попал в число лучших кадетов своей страны, пока не оказался среди русских пилотов и не осознал, что на тот момент едва дотягивал даже до уровня слабейшего из них.

— Не помню, — честно признался Юра.

— Уже тогда у тебя были глаза настоящего солдата.

Глаза человека, который твёрдо знал, что однажды он зайдёт в кабину егеря и станет защищать мир. Именно тогда Отабек решил для себя, что просто обязан сделать то же самое. Да и неважно, наверное, помнит Юра или нет — скоро нейромост объединит два их сознания в одно, и тогда он увидит всё сам. Отабек лишь надеялся, что не покажется Юре слишком уж странным...

Даже если бы у них было больше времени пообщаться, обстановка к этому не располагала совершенно: трудно откровенничать вслух, когда вокруг тебя снуёт дюжина рабочих, завершая подготовку к подключению.

Юре и Отабеку велели занять отмеченные на полу позиции, и техники принялись крепить их ботинки к связанной системе поршней и движков, вмонтированной в пол, затем прикрутили толстые кабели к рукам и запястьям. С потолка опустились два шлема и автоматически пристыковались к горловинам костюмов, шипя и щёлкая затворами. Отабек скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как нейропроводящий гель из головного контейнера растёкся по схемам брони.

Внезапно в динамиках шлема раздался громоподобный голос Якова:

— Вы готовы? Приступаем.

— Запуск инициализации нейромоста, — произнёс электронный голос, и Отабек затаил дыхание. Краем глаза он увидел, как стоящий слева Юра чуть развернулся в его сторону.

— Давай, — сказал Юра, и Отабек в ответ поднял большой палец.

— Запуск нейросинхронизации через три... две...

Дрифт ощущался совсем не таким, как представлял себе Отабек. Он считал, что открывать все свои сокровенные мысли и воспоминания незнакомцу по меньшей мере неловко и странно, но всё оказалось совсем иначе. В дрифте с Юрой он чувствовал себя на удивление легко и спокойно, пусть даже они были знакомы всего несколько часов.

Перед глазами вспыхивали картинки, каждая казалась знакомой, даже если какие-то из них Отабек видел впервые. Пятеро детей, играющие на площадке в тени яблони. Обед с дедушкой. Академия Егерей в Санкт-Петербурге, серые здания и такие же серые люди вокруг. Виктор, который терпеливо обучает новому приёму и исправляет положение левой руки. Вид с крыши на небоскрёбы, оживлённые улицы и заснеженные пики гор вдалеке.

Юру он тоже видел, вернее, того Юру, каким он был в детстве, когда они впервые встретились: сосредоточенно-хмурым, серьёзным, с категорично скрещенными на груди руками.

— Воу... — прошептал настоящий Юра слева от него.

— Нейронная связь между пилотами и егерем установлена, — произнёс электронный голос.

Юра и Отабек одновременно подняли ногу, и Тигровая Фурия сделала свой первый шаг.

***

— Привет, Юрио! — сказал Юри, приобнял одной рукой Виктора за плечо, а другой помахал в экран. — Как ты там?

— Лучше всех, — расплылся в улыбке Юрио. — Звоню сказать, что вы двое можете сидеть в своей Японии, сколько влезет. Помощь нам больше не нужна, мы с Тигровой Фурией сами будем защищать стену.

— Сначала завали хоть одного, потом хвастай, — рассмеялся Виктор, хотя Юри отчётливо услышал гордость в его голосе.

Юри тоже был рад. Они с Виктором долго спорили о том, ехать или нет, о том, устоит ли Сибирская стена без охраны. Он всё ещё переживал — разве можно оставаться _спокойным_ , когда они со дня на день ждали очередное нападение? Но теперь он хотя бы знал, что и в России есть кому защитить людей.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Юри, — ты уже видел запись хроники нападения в Акапулько?

— Всего лишь третья категория, — пожал плечами Юрио с безразличием человека, которому до сих пор не приходилось сталкиваться с кайдзю лицом к лицу, без симулятора. Юри ему даже завидовал. Сам он иногда не справлялся с нервами и дрожал перед заданием так, что только Виктор мог помочь ему пересилить себя и шагнуть на управляющую платформу Творца Истории.

— Этот был огромный, гораздо больше, чем обычные монстры третьей категории, — задумчиво сказал Виктор. — Корпусу даже пришлось выслать второго егеря для поддержки.

— Я слышал, Джей-Джей был вне себя от ярости, что Криспино увели у него очередную звёздочку за сбитый, — опять усмехнулся Юрио.

Юри опять промолчал. Он не привык говорить о ком-то плохо за глаза, но многие знали, что у Джей-Джея и правда есть пунктик на личный счётчик монстроубийств.

— И всё равно тот кайдзю был огромен, — настаивал Виктор. — Пхичит считает, что скоро вылезет кто-то похуже, что нам стоит ожидать ещё больше гостей четвёртой категории и что...

— Пхичит! — вдруг воскликнул Юри, подхватился со стула и бросился к двери, но был остановлен крепкой хваткой Виктора. — Я совсем забыл, я же должен с ним встретиться, чтобы... ну, в общем...

— Чтобы что? — не понял Юрио.

— Да неважно, — небрежно бросил Виктор, притянул Юри к себе за руку и улыбнулся, глядя снизу вверх. — Поцелуй на прощание?

Юри послушно склонился и прижался к нему губами, игнорируя возмущённое шипение Юрио по ту сторону экрана:

— Отвратительно, вы и так уже живёте вместе, и всё равно не отлипаете друг от друга! Почему я вообще должен на это...

— Увидимся позже, — прошептал Юри Виктору в губы. Юрио на экране изобразил рвотный позыв.

Выходя в коридор, Юри услышал, как Виктор заговорил по-русски и спросил Юрио о его новом напарнике. Дверь закрылась и голоса стихли. Так странно снова оказаться в Японии — повсюду видеть не чуждую кириллицу, а родные кандзи. Юри вновь чувствовал себя дома, а вот Виктор всё ещё плохо говорил по-японски, так что постоянно просил перевести для него то одно, то другое.

Пхичит ожидал его у входа в больничное крыло, сидел на одном из серых пластиковых стульев и залипал в планшет.

— Прости, что опоздал, — повинился Юри.

Пхичит только махнул рукой и, проигнорировав протянутую руку, сам встал и опёрся на трость.

— Всё в порядке, я почту проверял.

Они направились вглубь лазарета, минуя пустые кровати, Юри старался идти медленнее, подстраивался под хромой неровный шаг друга. А Пхичит улыбался так же широко и ярко, как и много лет назад, когда они с Юри только познакомились в Лос-Анджелесе, хотя губы его чуть задрожали, когда они остановились перед койкой Минами.

— Всё ещё без изменений, — сказал он, глянув в мониторы с цифрами и показателями. Юри взял у стены два стула и приставил их к кровати.

— Думаешь, он очнётся?

Пхичит присел рядом с Юри и положил ему руку на плечо:

— Думаю, да. Возможно. Он сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Совсем как ты.

— Я самый обычный, — опустил голову Юри.

— Это неправда, и ты это знаешь. — Пхичит помолчал, слушая мерное гудение электроники и медицинского аппарата, который поддерживал в юном пилоте жизнь. — Знаешь... Минами был бы счастлив, если бы узнал, что ты приходил его навестить. Он всегда считал тебя своим героем.

Юри подумал, что приходить сюда — единственное, чем он может хоть ненадолго успокоить грызущую изнутри совесть.

***

Реальный бой с кайдзю не имел ничего общего с программой симулятора.

Всё началось с оглушающей сирены, взвывшей из динамиков по всей базе посреди ночи. Парни буквально подорвались с кроватей. Юрин кот пушистой пулей умотал в шкаф прятаться среди стопок одежды, откуда отчаянно вопил и шипел на мерзкий звук под потолком. Громкоговорители снова и снова повторяли инструкции для экстренной ситуации, а Юра и Отабек неслись по коридорам, на ходу пытаясь застегнуть рубашки и гремя тяжёлыми ботинками по металлическому настилу.

К тому моменту, когда Юра окончательно пришёл в себя и осознал, что вообще происходит, он уже стоял в кабине егеря, а сама Тигровая Фурия летела на тросах над океаном к месту высадки. Дрожащим от волнения голосом Гоша сообщил через комм, что у разлома их ждал кайдзю четвёртой категории.

Юра совсем не волновался. Ну, может, только чуть-чуть. Он ведь всю жизнь шёл и готовился к этому моменту. И вот наконец теперь мог применить на практике всё, чему научился за долгие годы.

«Пора спасать мир!» — подумал Юра и услышал сквозь дрифт молчаливое согласие и уверенность Отабека.

Отабек тоже не был ни взволнован, ни напуган. Или просто держал свои эмоции при себе. Даже когда Тигровая Фурия встала на пути кайдзю, преграждая дорогу к берегу, и когда монстр заревел так, что в ушах зазвенело. Яков что-то кричал в комм, отдавал команды, но Юра с Отабеком и сами знали, что делать. Они столько лет этому учились.

Тут кайдзю склонил уродливую голову и бросился прямо на егеря, слишком мощно и быстро, чтобы пилоты успели провернуть манёвр. Тигровая Фурия отшатнулась в сторону, подняв высокие волны, но не упала.

— Когти! — скомандовал Яков из динамика в шлеме.

Юра вскинул левую руку, чтобы выпустить острые лезвия на предплечье егеря. Отабек повторил движение правой рукой. Они ударили кайдзю вместе, обрушились на него яростным шквалом, чтобы не дать времени контратаковать. Лезвия легко рассекали грубую шкуру кайдзю, пуская реки голубой крови. Юра замахнулся, чтобы нанести последний удар:

— Давай уже его кончать!

— Осторожно! — крикнул Отабек.

Но ещё чуть раньше это предупреждение Юра услышал эхом дрифта прямо в голове и отдёрнул руку как раз вовремя. Егерь не успел уклониться, когда кайдзю вдруг набросился на него, размахивая какими-то шипастыми отростками, которые до сих пор прятал под водой.

— Броня пробита, — сообщил Гоша. Как будто они сами этого не чувствуют. Юра едва удержался, чтобы не зашипеть от жгучей боли в груди.

— Это вам не симулятор! — рявкнул Яков, — Сосредоточьтесь!

Юра раздражённо фыркнул: что он, маленький? Да он в одиночку мог бы завалить этого кайдзю. Если бы это была симуляция, он бы уже ударил. И Отабек рядом тоже рвался в бой.

— Ты считаешь, мы не должны приближаться, — сказал Юра. И это был не вопрос.

Тигровая Фурия кружила перед кайдзю, стараясь держаться между ним и берегом.

— Слишком рискованно, — ответил Отабек.

Верно, ставки слишком высоки, Юра и сам знал. Он доверял себе и Тигровой Фурии, чувствовал, что Отабек разделяет это доверие, но слишком многое от них сейчас зависело.

Возможно, будь Юра в егере один, всё могло быть иначе. Он никогда не боялся рискнуть собственной жизнью. Но теперь речь шла не только о его собственной жизни и уж точно не о побитом рекорде на симуляторе — он отвечал за жизнь Отабека и сотни других жизней в Шаттердоме. Тигровая Фурия оставалась последним рубежом защиты: если кайдзю прорвётся к берегу, миллионы людей погибнут.

— Давай отбросим эту тварь, — сказал Юра и стартовал зарядку плазменных пушек. — А то он что-то близко подобрался.

Реальный бой с кайдзю не имел ничего общего с программой симулятора. Это был долгий и изнуряющий поединок, требующий от пилотов полной физической и ментальной самоотдачи.

Спустя час после высадки бой всё ещё продолжался. Юра чувствовал, как начинают подводить перенапряжённые мышцы, но Отабеку через дрифт он послал совсем другую мысль: «Чёрта с два я сдамся!» И услышал в ответ точно такую же твёрдую решимость. Они до хрипоты выкрикивали инструкции одну за другой, но не затем, чтобы управлять егерем голосовыми командами. А затем, чтобы убедить друг друга, что они всё ещё в сознании. И могут слышать.

Им потребовался ещё час, чтобы окончательно свалить кайдзю в воду, но даже тогда монстр не переставал оглушительно реветь и сучить лапами. Тогда они активировали мечи Тигровой Фурии и принялись рубить существо до тех пор, пока оно совсем не затихло.

Юра бессильно обмяк, и только платформа подключения к егерю с металлической установкой и проводами не дала ему осесть на пол. Юра помнил, что самый длинный в истории бой с кайдзю длился пять часов, он видел запись. Но больше не завидовал тем пилотам...

— Отличная работа, — раздался в шлеме голос Лилии. — А теперь поторопитесь, пока их зараза не разлилась.

Обычное дело для рейнджеров — защищать океан не только от самих кайдзю, но и от их странной инопланетной крови. Они миллион раз это делали на тренировках, даже поодиночке. Но никогда раньше им ещё не приходилось чистить воду после двухчасового изнурительного боя, с гудящими от боли и напряжения мышцами, ощущая себя такими же побитыми, как и их Тигровая Фурия — спасибо нейропроводящим костюмам, которые точно передавали пилотам весь полученный егерем урон, при каждом ударе вызывая острую, жгучую боль.

Юре хотелось только одного — свернуться калачиком и заснуть на несколько часов, но свою работу они ещё не закончили. После уборки им необходимо было вернуть Тигровую Фурию в Шаттердом, вытерпеть полный алгоритм выхода из дрифта и пройти через жёсткий дезинфекционный душ.

Пришедший Яков обнаружил их обоих в раздевалке, сидящих на скамье плечом к плечу. Они даже не успели полностью переодеться — просто уснули, прислонившись друг к другу. Яков тут же их разбудил и велел проваливать по каютам отсыпаться.

— И чтоб глаза мои вас не видели до завтрашнего полудня.

— Есть, маршал! — пробормотал Отабек, и Юра закинул ему руку на плечо в знак поддержки.

— Отличная работа, ребята! — крикнул Яков им вдогонку с такой гордостью в голосе, что очередной Юрин зевок превратился в улыбку.

***

— Разве тебе не обидно? — Сара облокотилась на операторский стол, пристроила подбородок на ладонях и продолжила сверлить Милу взглядом.

— Я бы соврала, если бы сказала, что мне наплевать, — пожала плечами Мила. — Но будут и другие возможности. Кроме того, Юра долго и усердно трудился ради этого.

Они вместе обернулись в другой конец ангара, где Юра с Отабеком увлечённо обсуждали ремонт Тигровой Фурии.

— Ты тоже немало потрудилась, — отметила Сара. — Ты не меньше них заслуживаешь места в егере.

Это дружеское возмущение забавляло и даже немного трогало. И хотя Сара просто не знает эту парочку так хорошо, как Мила, всё равно приятно, когда есть кто-то на твоей стороне, кто готов понять и поддержать. И как бы хорошо Мила ни относилась к Юре, рано или поздно её должно было задеть то, как все кругом только и твердят об «исключительном таланте мальчика». А ведь она имела точно такое же право на это место. Кто же виноват, что Юра первым нашёл себе напарника?

— Жаль, что мы с Отабеком не совместимы, — легко улыбнулась Мила. — Он красив, ты не находишь?

— О да, — кивнула Сара и снова обернулась через плечо. — По фото и не скажешь, но на самом деле он довольно мил. Ему бы почаще улыбаться...

— Совершенно согласна. Половина нашего Шаттердома уже безнадёжно влюблена.

— Как? Всего только половина?

— Скажу по секрету, — понизила голос Мила, — с пилотами Тигровой Фурии не так-то просто иметь дело. Не пойми меня неправильно, они хороши в бою, но... как бы это... когда дело плохо, они слишком усердствуют. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Сара нахмурилась. Мила оглянулась по сторонам, убедилась, что никто их не слушает, и зашептала ей на ухо:

— Во время последней миссии они своими криками довели Гошу до слёз. Не смейся! — Она подтолкнула локтем хихикающую Сару и сама прикрыла улыбку ладонью. — Он сказал, у них были такие жуткие лица. Они всегда выкладываются по полной, даже на симуляторах.

— Ну, это не плохо, — со смехом утёрла набежавшую слезу Сара. — Значит, они действительно горят тем, что делают.

— Они многого требуют от команды операторов, но к себе они ещё более строги, — кивнула Мила. И пусть ей не стать пилотом этого егеря самой, но она знала, что теперь Сибирская стена под надёжной защитой. — Юра всегда был перфекционистом, и в Отабеке он словно нашёл своё отражение. Наблюдать за ними в бою... Это действительно нечто необыкновенное.

Сара лишь мельком взглянула ей в глаза, но, видимо, услышала в голосе что-то такое, что заставило её спросить:

— Ну, а ты? Ты тоже влюблена в героя Казахстана?

— Ты меня раскусила, — рассмеялась Мила. Нет, «любовь» — слишком сильное слово, но, без сомнений, на Отабека было приятно смотреть, да и под маской нелюдимого одиночки наверняка скрывалась неординарная личность. — Жаль только, что он уже влюблён.

— Разве?

Но тут, как всегда внезапно, появился брат Сары в сопровождении своего вечного техника и преувеличенно бодро спросил:

— О чём сплетничаете, девчонки?

— Ни о чём, — невинно улыбнулась Сара. — Просто расспрашивала Милу о Тигровой Фурии. Теперь, когда мы расквартированы в Маниле, мы могли бы устроить совместную высадку.

— Паладин Дельта не нуждается в помощи! — гордо задрав нос заявил Мишель.

— Ну-ну, Микки, — похлопал его по плечу техник. — В последнее время в Тихом океане неспокойно, появляется всё больше кайдзю. Может, двойное явление не такое уж и...

— Очередная тупая теория! — раздражённо отмахнулся Мишель. — Хватит, Эмиль, этого никогда не случится. Два кайдзю не могут вылезти одновременно.

И всё же его голос выдавал не такую уж твёрдую уверенность в своих словах. Мила взглянула на Эмиля: тот по-прежнему улыбался, не обижаясь даже на резкий тон Мишеля.

— Знаешь, тебе стоит обсудить это с Гошей, — сказала она. — Георгием Поповичем. Он давно изучает поведение кайдзю и шаблоны их атак.

Разговор плавно сместился со спора об инопланетных монстрах на обсуждение новых моделей цепных мечей, которые разрабатывались в США, и Сара то ли забыла, то ли просто решила больше не спрашивать об Отабеке. Может, и к лучшему. Мила не смогла бы привести никаких фактов в доказательство и всё же интуитивно чувствовала, что она права.

Было нечто особенное в том, как близко друг к другу всегда стояли Отабек и Юра, презирая пресловутое «личное пространство», в том, как тепло Отабек улыбался Юре — и только ему. Может, это ничего и не значило, но за три года жизни с Виктором и Юри на одной базе Мила научилась подмечать мельчайшие знаки. И в новом экипаже Тигровой Фурии она определённо видела то же самое.

***

Пхичит, не жалея искалеченной ноги, пересёк половину Шаттердома, чтобы сообщить эту новость Юри лично. Под его ударами дверь металлически грохотала до тех пор, пока на пороге не появился растрёпанный и заспанный Юри в футболке, надетой задом наперёд.

— Пхичит? — Юри тщетно попытался подавить зевок. — Середина ночи, что слу...

— Минами очнулся! — выпалил Пхичит, улыбаясь, как ненормальный.

Какое-то время Юри переваривал услышанное, непонимающе моргая, а потом вскинул ладонь ко рту и почти всхлипнул:

— Очнулся? Виктор... Виктор! Минами пришёл в себя!

Пхичит вошёл в комнату вслед за Юри и тут же, опустив взгляд, отвернулся: Виктор поднялся с постели совершенно голый.

— Боже, Виктор! Ты не хочешь одеться?

— Да пустяки, — запросто улыбнулся тот. — Ты сказал, он очнулся? Когда?

— Только что, — ответил Пхичит, разглядывая какие-то фотографии на стене, пока Виктор бродил по комнате в поисках одежды. — Врачи сейчас проводят диагностику, но говорят, что состояние стабильное.

— Разве не здорово? — Всё ещё полуголый Виктор подошёл к Юри и сгрёб его в объятия. — Ну же, Юри, не плачь, это отличные новости!

— Я в порядке, в порядке, — сказал Юри, утирая слёзы. — Я просто... я не... я так рад!

— Ты можешь зайти туда завтра и сказать ему это лично, — сказал Пхичит. — Он будет счастлив услышать это от тебя.

— Я не хочу быть обузой, — ответил Юри, опустив глаза. Виктор ещё сильнее стиснул руки.

— Ерунда, никакая ты не обуза, — ободряюще улыбнулся Пхичит и замолчал на секунду, переключаясь с английского на японский, а вместе со словами пришли и воспоминания. — Ты должен сказать ему, что он ни в чём не виноват. Я о Терра Инкогнита.

Пхичит указал на одну из фотографий. Она была сделана на пляже в Бангкоке после их первой высадки. Егерь на заднем плане сверкал и переливался синим и белым. А впереди Юри и Пхичит в костюмах пилотов улыбались и показывали «викторию» в кадр. Пхичит тогда ещё не знал, что это будет его первая и последняя успешная миссия.

Юри тоже смотрел на фото. Он аккуратно расцепил руки Виктора и подошёл к Пхичиту.

— Минами... Ты думаешь, он винит себя в том, что случилось?

— Ты даже не представляешь себе это чувство вины выжившего. Просто за то, что не умер в бою, — сказал Пхичит едва слышно.

За прошедшие три года он так никому и не признался, что, когда кайдзю пробил корпус Терра Инкогнита, он не сразу отключился. Вернее, сознание он потерял, но всё ещё был связан с Юри через дрифт, поэтому остальную часть сражения он видел как очень яркий и реалистичный сон. Пхичит по-прежнему помнил страх и отчаяние Юри, который остался один на один с жутким монстром. Как помнил и момент, когда он всё-таки победил.

— Минами не виноват в том, что Терра Инкогнита была уничтожена, — сказал Юри. — Как и в смерти второго пилота. Я видел хронику, это был ужасный бой. Если бы он не активировал спасательную капсулу, то погиб бы сам. У него не было выхода.

— Если бы только не вмешалось чудо, — добавил Виктор на японском с ужасным акцентом.

Не было нужды напоминать, что тогда Юри совершил настоящий подвиг, который мало кому под силу. Он сразил кайдзю в одиночку, управляя повреждённым егерем, а после боя даже сумел вывести машину обратно на берег. Он спас жизнь своему другу и напарнику, а также целому городу населением в десять миллионов человек. И всё, что он мог сделать после — лишь попросить прощения за то, что не смог спасти Пхичиту ногу.

— Минами так много сделал, — сказал Юри. — Он сумел достаточно задержать кайдзю, чтобы Лео и Гуанхун успели прийти на помощь. Только благодаря ему Кюсю всё ещё цел!

— Так скажи ему об этом, — сказал Виктор. — Оба скажите. Вы двое были первыми пилотами Терра Инкогнита. Вам он поверит.

— Точно поверит, — улыбнулся Пхичит.

Всё-таки Виктор — надёжный человек и напарник. Даже несмотря на эту странную склонность к нудизму.

***

Лилия никогда бы не призналась в этом Якову, иначе тот бы посчитал, что она стала сентиментальной, но она действительно очень гордилась своими младшими рейнджерами. Они с блеском выполняли тяжёлую работу, которая требовала от них большого напряжения, оперативности и железной дисциплины. Каждый в их Тихоокеанском оборонном корпусе чем-то жертвовал ради долга, оставлял семьи и друзей, чтобы защищать мир, но чем моложе был доброволец, тем труднее от него требовать подобных жертв.

Никифоров, даже со всеми его причудами, хорошо умел присматривать за младшими. И с его отъездом потенциальных проблем заметно прибавилось, но Лилия с приятным удивлением отмечала, как сплотилась и стала поддерживать друг друга оставшаяся команда. Даже Плисецкий, который не так давно сводил Якова с ума своими выходками и вопиющими актами неповиновения, с приездом Алтына вдруг смягчился и успокоился. Может, Яков прав, и он наконец повзрослел. А может, ему просто было одиноко.

Хотя нельзя сказать, что Плисецкий стал ангелом во плоти, отнюдь. На дежурствах и миссиях он и правда вёл себя как настоящий солдат, но время от времени всё-таки откалывал номера. Как, например, однажды, когда Лилия пришла проверить, как продвигается ремонт брони Тигровой Фурии после её первого боя. Тут же из ниоткуда появился Плисецкий и попросил раскрасить егеря в серебряный с пурпурным. Желательно в тигриную полоску или хотя бы леопардовыми пятнами.

— Ни в коем случае! — отрезала Лилия. — Я не потерплю в своём Шаттердоме подобной пошлости. Кроме того, это не соответствует регламенту.

Так Тигровая Фурия осталась выкрашенной в стандартный однотонный светлый цвет. Плисецкий дулся целый день, но вроде как понял посыл. По крайней мере, так считала Лилия. Ровно до следующего утра, когда один до крайности взволнованный техник сообщил ей, что ночью кто-то пробрался в ангар и размалевал Тигровую Фурию под цветного леопарда.

Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, _что именно_ произошло той ночью. Тем более что Плисецкий выглядел невозможно довольным, даже несмотря на тёмные круги под глазами, которыми он будто бы семафорил: «Ну же, давайте, обвините меня во всём!» Но куда больше Лилии было интересно, как в этот акт вандализма оказался втянут Отабек Алтын. Он не производил впечатления бунтаря и хулигана, но он определённо помогал Плисецкому той ночью — и выглядел таким же не выспавшимся.

В конце концов, чем разбираться и наказывать виновных, оказалось проще спустить инцидент на тормозах. Только на этот раз.

— Может, эти пятна сгодятся как камуфляж? — предположил Яков в редком для себя приступе благодушия. Лилия только поджала губы и ничего не ответила.

Это была ещё не самая глупая выходка Плисецкого, по крайней мере, умышленная. Однажды он растянул запястье, перезанимавшись в спортзале. Когда Лилия об этом услышала, то немедленно отправилась туда, ворвалась внутрь грозной бурей, намереваясь наконец вправить непослушному мальчишке мозги.

Плисецкий сидел на скамье рядом с Алтыном, который уже бинтовал ему повреждённое запястье. Они склонили головы друг к другу и даже не заметили появления Лилии. Из досье она знала, что Алтын проходил курс оказания первой помощи, но как он применяет этот навык на практике, видела впервые. Его движения были уверенными, отточенными, но очень осторожными, почти нежными. Плисецкий молчал, его боль выдавали только плотно сжатые губы.

— Болит? — спросил Алтын, закрепляя бандаж за край.

— Не очень, — соврал Плисецкий, прижимая к груди перевязанную руку.

Алтын придержал его за ладонь, достал из сумки пакет со льдом и приложил поверх бинта.

— Юр, ты бы поберёг себя. Вечно рвёшь с места в карьер.

Плисецкий качнул головой, так что волосы скрыли его глаза и часть лица. Присутствия Лилии до сих пор никто не заметил, так что она просто развернулась и ушла. Алтын уже сказал всё, что в сущности собиралась сказать она сама. И что-то ей подсказывало, что к нему Плисецкий прислушается скорее, чем к нотациям старшего по званию.

Проблема этих двоих заключалась в том, что они _оба_ куда лучше заботились друг о друге, чем о самих себе. Алтын тоже не всегда распознавал предел собственных возможностей. Он постоянно занимался, совершенствовался, гнался за Юрой и уровнем его рукопашного боя, да так усердно, что частенько задерживался на одиночных тренировках допоздна.

Иногда к концу дня он так выматывался, что Плисецкий был вынужден почти волоком тащить его в столовую и заставлять хоть немного поесть.

— Ты же не уснёшь на пустой желудок, Бек! — убеждал он с набитым ртом, и только тогда Алтын брал вилку и с полузакрытыми глазами отправлял в рот кусок картошки.

Как дрифт-совместимые напарники они понемногу становились зависимыми друг от друга — нормальное явление для сработавшейся команды пилотов. Такие — если им удавалось не погибнуть в бою, — либо становились партнёрами на всю жизнь, либо переживали болезненный разрыв связи. Лилия считала, что пару Алтын-Плисецкий ждёт блестящее будущее. Но так как сама она стала ярким примером неудачного финала, то на всякий случай продолжала за ними присматривать.

Однажды днём, проходя мимо общих спален, Лилия заметила бродившего по коридорам знакомого кота.

— Опять! — воскликнула Лилия, подхватила кота на руки и толкнула дверь комнаты, где жили Плисецкий и Алтын. — Ты опять не закрыл дверь, сколько раз повт...

Она осеклась на полуслове, чуть только увидела, что они оба спят — ни один даже не вздрогнул при её появлении. По-прежнему в форме и скрючившись в жутко неудобной позе, они спали вдвоём на нижней койке двухъярусной кровати: Алтын — на спине, свесив одну ногу, Плисецкий — свернувшись калачиком и пристроив голову у него на груди.

Лилия никак не могла понять ни когда они ушли с занятий, ни почему, ради всего святого, они не нашли двух минут, чтобы переодеться и укрыться одеялом. Рубашка Плисецкого задралась на спине, как бы не продуло. А рука Алтына, на которой лежал его напарник, должно быть, уже занемела, что же будет, когда он проснётся... Может, разбудить их и заставить лечь по-человечески?

Кот вдруг вырвался из рук, спрыгнул на пол и забрался на кровать, потоптался немного и улёгся поперёк ноги Алтына. От одного только вида подобной конструкции у Лилии заныли суставы. И всё-таки... ребята ещё очень молоды, и главное — они наконец отдыхают. Умиротворённое лицо Плисецкого посветлело без этой его вечной мрачной усмешки. Алтын же вообще стал выглядеть моложе своих лет.

Возможно, Лилия и правда стала немного сентиментальной. Она щёлкнула выключателем — неоновые лампы погасли, оставив только приглушённый аварийный свет, — и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. На полпути к мостику она поймала себя на том, что улыбается непонятно чему, и пришлось постараться, чтобы придать лицу обычное строгое выражение.

***

— Поверить не могу, что они отправили аж троих егерей! — сказал Юра. Выходя из раздевалки, он яростно натирал волосы полотенцем, а его кожа раскраснелась от слишком горячего дезинфекционного душа.

— Пятая категория — не шутки, — веско заметил Отабек, с хрустом потянувшись.

— Да-да, но... _три_ , Бек! Это уже перебор, не кажется? Мы с тобой вообще сами бы с ним справились.

— Ну, возможно, ещё только с одним егерем. В качестве моральной поддержки, — не стал спорить Отабек, вспоминая запись хроники. — Для перестраховки.

— Наверное, в отличие от нас, Творец Истории им всё-таки помог, — нахмурился Юра и откинул волосы с лица — они достаточно отросли, чтобы он мог забирать их в хвост на дежурствах и тренировках. — Как думаешь, Джей-Джей в порядке?

В другом конце коридора Виктор о чём-то оживлённо говорил с Яковом по-русски, а Юри просто стоял рядом и улыбался. Ни Джей-Джея, ни его матери поблизости видно не было.

— Не знаю, — признался Отабек. — Я впервые видел его в таком ступоре...

— Не понимаю. Это же не первая его высадка, он бился и с куда большим кайдзю. Чего случилось-то?

— Не у всех такая сила воли, как у тебя, — пожал плечами Отабек.

— Да ладно, ты же тоже не паникуешь на миссиях, — сказал Юра так, словно это самая очевидная вещь на свете. Отабек хотел бы надеяться, что так и есть.

— Пока мы вместе — нет, — сказал он, хоть и сам не до конца был в этом уверен. Всё что он мог — продолжать стараться изо всех сил и надеяться, что этого хватит. Работа рейнджера не терпит слабаков — слишком легко сломаться под таким давлением...

Огромные двери ангара разъехались в стороны. В коридоре появилась Изабелла Янг и сразу же направилась к Якову с докладом.

— Системные проверки Багрового Короля завершены, маршал Фельцман. Мы готовы возвращаться в Лос-Анджелес.

Последняя фраза прозвучала почти вопросительно, и Отабек не мог не заметить, как тревожно Изабелла обежала коридор ищущим взглядом.

— Эй, вы двое, — позвал Яков, и Отабек с Юрой подошли ближе. — Где Леруа?

— Всё ещё на дезинфекции, — ответил Отабек. — Думаю, они скоро появятся.

— Надеюсь, они скоро свалят, — пробубнил Юра так, чтобы, кроме Отабека, его больше никто не услышал.

— Вам не стоит так торопиться, — ослепительно улыбнулся Изабелле Виктор. — На ближайшие пару дней мы можем захватить ваш сектор патрулирования, а Юрио поможет у побережья Японии, и мы...

— Не тебе тут раздавать приказы, понял, старик?! — не выдержав, зарычал на него Юра.

— А ну тихо, оба! — гаркнул Яков, на лбу которого уже проступила пульсирующая вена.

— Спасибо, друзья, но в этом нет необходимости, правда, — подняла руки в примирительном жесте Изабелла.

В этот момент из раздевалок вышли Джей-Джей и его мать. Молодой пилот выглядел плохо — всё ещё подавленно, со сгорбленной спиной и опущенными плечами. Только при виде Изабеллы он попытался выпрямиться и выдать лицом что-то, отдалённо напоминающее улыбку.

— Привет, крошка, — сказал он дрожащим голосом.

Изабелла бросилась к нему и крепко обняла, а Джей-Джей спрятал лицо на её плече. Отабек с Юрой тактично отвернулись.

— Буэ! — вывалил язык Юра. — Вот только очередной тошнотной парочки нам тут не хватало.

Виктор усмехнулся и нырнул ладонью в задний карман брюк Юри, заставив того залиться краской и провоцируя Юру на новую порцию возмущённого шипения.

— Просто не обращай внимания, — пробормотал Отабек. С мокрых волос Юре уже прилично натекло на плечи, поэтому Отабек тихонько отвёл его в сторону и принялся вытирать ему волосы полотенцем.

Юра смотрел на Отабека. Глаза в глаза, не отрываясь и, кажется, даже не моргая. Отабек подумал, что совсем скоро Юра его перерастёт и уже ему самому придётся смотреть снизу вверх.

— Когда мы в дрифте... — начал вдруг Юра. — То воспоминание, когда ты вступил в программу Егерь...

— Да?

Бессмысленно отрицать. Юра знал, почему Отабек вообще пошёл в рейнджеры — он всё про него знал с тех пор, как они впервые разделили один нейромост на двоих. Юра прикусил нижнюю губу, помолчал немного, сверкая глазами из-под влажных прядей волос и накинутого на голову полотенца.

— Я просто хотел сказать... я рад, что ты здесь. В смысле, что ты рейнджер. Даже представить себе не могу, что зайду в егеря с кем-то другим.

— Даже с ним? — помедлив, спросил Отабек и кивнул в угол, где перешёптывались Виктор с Юри.

Юра отрицательно покачал головой, и несколько холодных капель упали Отабеку на ладони. От аромата его волос захватывало дух, даже несмотря на то, что он пользовался тем же армейским шампунем, что и все остальные. И хотя Джей-Джей со своей девушкой уже ушли, а его мать о чём-то говорила с Яковом, Юра всё равно понизил голос:

— Это было давно, я ещё учился в Академии. А теперь я... я рад, что Виктор не взял меня в напарники. Ведь тогда... я бы не встретил тебя.

Он замер, окончательно смутившись. Отабек всё ещё держал руки на полотенце, но тоже не решался пошевелиться.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал он наконец.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — пробормотал Юра с тенью раздражения в голосе и вдруг снова стал похож на самого себя. Он хмуро уставился на свои ботинки и добавил: — Не знаю, зачем я вообще поднял эту тему. Просто хотел сказать тебе вне дрифта.

Отабек осторожно дотронулся до Юриного подбородка и приподнял его голову, чтобы снова заглянуть в глаза.

— Я рад, что ты это сказал.

Он бы и сам хотел сказать больше, но подобрать слова получалось с трудом. Всё намного проще, когда они внутри егеря и сливаются вместе в одно сознание. Пусть даже в этот момент они обычно пытаются предотвратить очередной конец света. А иногда этот конец света подступает так близко, что всё, чего хочется Отабеку — это держаться за Юру как можно крепче и никогда не отпускать.

Возможно, эта их нерешительность — лишь пустая трата времени, особенно когда весь мир стоит на пороге гибели. Иногда Отабеку казалось, что он понимает, почему Джей-Джей и Изабелла так торопят свою свадьбу или почему Виктор и Юри проводят вместе буквально каждую минуту. Ведь никто не знает, сколько ещё протянет их планета. Сколько ещё времени им отмерено.

Впрочем, Отабек не собирался поддаваться страху. У него есть егерь, у него есть Юра, и они точно не сдадутся без боя. Они не позволят нависшей угрозе апокалипсиса помешать им продолжать жить. Юра накрыл ладонь Отабека своей и осторожно сжал, как будто знал, о чём тот сейчас думал. А может, и правда знал. Они ведь и так проводят слишком много времени друг у друга в голове.

— Бек...

— Я знаю, — повторил Отабек и прижался лбом ко лбу Юры.


End file.
